


Dreams Can Be Deceiving

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Phil has a nightmare one night that Dan is pregnant. The dream causes Phil to freak out and freak out Dan in the process. However, the dream leads to some thoughts and Phil begins to see what the future may look like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsmyusualphannie (itsmyusualday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyusualday/gifts).



> Dear itsmyusualphannie, 
> 
> I hope you like your fic! I tried really hard to make it funny and I know I took a risk making this an implied mpreg-verse but I hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing this and I laughed way more than I ever have when writing a fic. Hope you like it! 
> 
> -Your spring fic buddy :)

_It all started with the white stick sitting on the bathroom counter. Phil hadn’t known what it was at first glance. It looked like a weirdly colored highlighter or even a marker with the cap on it. In his half-awake state with his glasses slipping off, he couldn’t quite make out what it was or what was going on with it. So he let it be and walked back out of the bathroom._

_It wasn’t until later that day when Phil started noticing Dan’s weird behavior. He’d been with Dan for almost ten years now and he knows when Dan is acting weird. Today was one of those days. He was fidgety and whenever Phil would get close to him, he’d flinch and then blush and tell Phil he “didn’t want to be close right now”. Phil didn’t mind. He tried to give Dan as much space as possible on days like this._

_But it wasn’t until later on that Phil realized something with Dan was truly wrong._

_Dan was eating dinner like normal. It was just some grilled chicken with a tiny salad that they made on the side to make Dan feel less guilty about breaking his vegetarian styles for a piece of chicken. But then suddenly, his fork clattered onto the table and he rushed away to the bathroom. And as Phil stood up to follow him, he could hear the retching and the heaving of Dan into the toilet._

_Was it the chicken? Did they undercook it? It was at the correct temperature and it was the correct color, so that couldn’t be it? Or maybe Dan’s just sick? The stomach flu is going around―Phil had it just last week so maybe he passed it to Dan._

_He wasn’t sure but when he went to go and give Dan some comfort, he found it to be a bit of a shock to see Dan sitting on the floor with that white stick in his hand, crying. Phil sat down and looked at him, reaching over and patting Dan’s arm._

_“Dan?” Phil asked gently. “What’s going on?”_

_Dan swallowed and let out a shuddering breath before turning his head and facing Phil. “I…I think I’m pregnant.”_

_Phil let out a loud gasp and reached for the white stick that Dan was holding out to him now. There was a pink plus side on the end. So this was a pregnancy test all along? Phil found himself biting his lip and staring down at it, his mind a loss of words._

_He blinked a few times and looked at Dan once more before gasping and suddenly…_

Phil shot up in bed in a cold sweat. He reached up and felt his skin, feeling how clammy it had become just from the dream. He took a few deep breaths and looked down at the sleeping form beside him.

Fuck. Was Dan actually pregnant?

Phil began to feel his breathing pick up again. Surely that’s not the case. Dan’s not actually pregnant. Yeah, Dan was a carrier and had the ability to give birth but he’s been on birth control as long as they’ve been together and they had already decided to adopt before conceiving one of their own.

But fuck, maybe there was a slip up and this dream was like a premonition for the future.

He ran his hands down his face and let out a loud breath. There is no way that this could be true. Phil wouldn’t allow this to be true. He and Dan were so careful all of the time and even if Dan admits that he skipped a day for his pill, they don’t do anything without a condom until he’s back on his schedule.

Phil found himself shaking. Did Dan miss a day accidentally and then they did slip up and now Dan is in fact pregnant? Was he freaking out about this? Yeah, a little bit. Mainly because he wasn’t ready to be a parent yet. He still felt like a child himself and with their careers still in full bloom, they couldn’t handle a child―more or less a newborn baby―coming into the picture.

Phil reached down and shook Dan’s arm. He normally would never do this. He’d never wake Dan up unless it was an emergency because he knows how important sleep is to him. But he shakes him as hard as he can until Dan whimpers and rolls onto his back, opening his eyes and glaring up at Phil.

“There better be a goddamn fire ready to burst through that fucking door.” Dan grumbled, rubbing his eyes like a child.

“You took your birth control, right?” Phil asked. “Like you haven’t missed any days or anything, have you?”

Dan pulled his hands away from his eyes and looked up at Phil squinting. “I took it this morning like I always do.”

“Are you sure?” Phil asked. “Can you maybe check?”

“Phil, my bloody blister pack is in the bathroom.”

“Please?” Phil pleaded.

Dan sat up. “What the fuck are you on about? Why are you suddenly so worried about whether or not I took my birth control?”

Phil didn’t get a chance to answer to because Dan was already throwing the duvet back off from his naked torso and grumbling to himself as he walked to the ensuite bathroom. Phil winced as he heard Dan angrily flick the light switch and ruffle through the medicine drawer on their vanity.

When Dan came back out, he was holding the blister pack of pills in his hand and he shut the light back off. He clambered into bed and threw his pill pack onto Phil’s lap. “There you fucking go mate. Knock yourself out but I’m going back to bed.”

Phil watched as Dan turned his back to him and grumbled some more about his lack of sleep before he shut his eyes and drifted back off again. Phil picked up the blister pack in his hand and opened it up, looking at the rows of pills. Naturally, he had no idea what anything meant but given the fact that all of the pills were missing from the pack besides the one that says Monday, which would be today, and all the days following made him feel slightly better.

Maybe this was a bit overbearing. He shouldn’t be this worried over Dan’s ability to take pills that stop something that his body wants to do, but he just really didn’t want a slip up.

He shut the pill pack, feeling a bit more relieved now that he was able to see that his dream was definitely a dream and not reality, and placed it on the bedside table.

He laid back down and shut his eyes, falling asleep not long after.

* * *

 

“So you’re not going to tell me what last night was about?” Dan asked the next morning as he picked up a spoonful of his cereal. “I want to know why you found it important to wake me up at 3 bloody am to know whether or not I took my pill.”

“It’s a long story.”

“Well I have time, Phil.” Dan pressed.

“I had a dream you were pregnant.”

Dan let out a loud snort.

“It’s not funny!” Phil countered. “I had a dream you were pregnant and I wanted to make sure that you weren’t.”

“And by checking my birth control, you were going to get your answer?” Dan questioned with a laugh. “Mate, birth control can fail.”

Phil felt his heart drop out of his ass and he let out a loud groan. “Don’t tell me that.”

“Oh come off it, Phil.” Dan said, waving his hand. “You know I’m not pregnant. I know I’m not pregnant. It was just a stupid dream and we can move on.”

Phil nodded and forced a smile to Dan who was already walking to the living room with his bowl of cereal in hand. The conversation didn’t make Phil feel any better about his silly dream but there wasn’t anything he could really do now about it.

Phil followed Dan into the living room and sat with him while Dan finished his cereal. They were going to watch the new anime that just came out on Crunchy Roll so Phil turned on the TV and began to play the episode. As Dan ate and finished his breakfast, he set down the empty bowl on the coffee table and turned to Phil.

“What would you do if I was pregnant?”

“Dan…”

“No, I’m being serious.” Dan pressed. “I want to know because you know how shit I can be at my birth control sometimes. It’s a miracle that I’ve lasted this long without a slip up. I just want to know your reaction if I was actually pregnant right now.”

Phil let out a breath. “I think I’d be okay with it.”

“But…?”

“I’m not ready to be a father, Dan.” Phil let out. “That dream terrified me because I’m not ready to be a father and I’m not sure if I will be. I’d be such a bad one and even you know it. I guess I would cope with it and be really happy because it would be my child―I’d hope―”

“Hey!” Dan said, slapping Phil’s arm.

“But it’s just not something I’m ready for.”

“I’m not either.” Dan chimes in. “Trust me. I don’t think we’d do that well handling a little one just yet.”

Phil lets out a laugh and nods his head.

* * *

 

Phil has the same dream a few nights later, well past his and Dan’s conversation on the matter. While this dream doesn’t shake him up quite as bad as the previous one had, it still leaves him wide awake in bed with Dan sleeping next to him. He has an overwhelming desire to shake Dan awake again and have him sit up with him so they can talk, but he knows that’s not reasonable.

Phil just turns on his side and watches Dan sleep. Although his vision is a bit blurry, he can still make out Dan’s sleeping figure, his body laying beside him. He reaches down and places his hand gently on Dan’s side where his night-shirt had rucked up in his sleep, exposing his abdomen.

Phil finds himself looking down at Dan’s belly, taking in the sight of the perfect shape of Dan. He hates feeling like he’s objectifying Dan in some way, but there is just something so perfect about Dan’s body that it leaves him in awe every time he gets to experience it naked. Most nights, Dan opts to sleep with a shirt on now ever since the rash incident of 2014 where they left some lube on the sheets and Dan broke out in hives overnight.

As he looks down, he can’t help but imagine what Dan would look like with a growing stomach, full of a baby that was him and Phil. He didn’t know if the dreams were messing with his head or maybe deep down, the dreams were Phil’s way of telling him that maybe he and Dan were ready to start a family.

He was bridging on 33 now and Dan just turned 28. Maybe this was a sign that this was their time to look into starting a family. Of course, Phil wouldn’t just shove all of this information onto Dan. He’d talk with him beforehand.

But as Phil lays back down on his back and shuts his eyes, he lets out a sigh. Dan stirs beside him and moves closer, resting his limp arm over Phil’s stomach as he cuddles closer.

Phil loves this part of Dan. The Dan who is so sleepy that he just wants to cuddle and snuggle the entire time. He knew Dan was tired earlier today with all of the running around he was doing for the BBC and the new project he was helping them with.

As Phil holds Dan close and shuts his eyes tighter, he finds himself chuckling a bit in his chest. Was he willing to give up his sleeping schedule and having a cuddly Dan like this for a ravenous, crying newborn that would need their attention all of the time?

His stomach sinks at the thought and he crinkles his nose. He’ll stick to just dreaming about that for the foreseeable future.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 and 3 were written for the Phandom Fic Fests: Kidfic fest!

It’s two days following Phil having the dreams when he wakes up to sobbing coming from somewhere in the room. It sounds distant, but also close by, and it messes with Phil’s head as he sits up in bed, grabs his glasses, and notices that Dan isn’t beside him.

He looks around the room and sees that the ensuite bathroom’s light is peaking out through the door and he can just barely see Dan’s shadow through the door. He kicks back the duvet from his legs and slides off the bed, walking up to the bathroom.

Phil reaches out and pushes the door open gently. Dan is sat on the floor, holding his knees close to his chest. His head was resting on his knees and he was rocking a bit. “Hey, are you okay?”

Dan looks up at him and lets out a long sigh. “My stomach.” Dan gets out.

Phil notices that he’s sweating and he also has some tear streaks down his cheeks.

“What’s going on with your stomach?” Phil asks, sitting down beside Dan.

Dan instinctively uncurls himself from his knees and turns, pressing his head in Phil’s chest, wrapping his arms around Phil. “I feel like I’m going to be sick.” Dan sniffles. “And I have a headache.”

“Do you need me to get you anything?” Phil asks.

Dan shakes his head. “Just stay with me…in case I sick.”

Phil nods and wraps his arm around Dan’s waist. He feels a bit clammy but he’s also sweating a bit. Phil thinks that maybe he’s coming down with the stomach flu again that they just go over a week or so ago.

They sit on the bathroom floor, not moving, just Dan curled into Phil and trying to relax. Phil eventually finds his eyes shutting and he returns back to sleep with his head resting on the wall of the bathroom as Dan leans on him.

Phil wakes up after what only feels like a few seconds to Dan leaning over the toilet and throwing up and he scrambles to comfort him. He rests his hand on Dan’s shaking back and rubs him through the fabric of his shirt. When Dan finishes, he falls down to his side and lays in a heap on the floor of the bathroom. Phil doesn’t say anything, he just flushes the toiler and then lays down beside him and holds him close as Dan shakes.

A few days later, a similar occurrence happens, but this time, it’s right after they get done going to dinner. They’re on their way back to the flat when Dan begins to complain to Phil that his stomach is hurting a back and his back is aching. Phil offers to stop to Boots and pick Dan up some medicine but instead, Dan finds himself bending over a bush on the side of a park in London, throwing up.

People walks by and stare as Dan empties his stomach and Phil just rubs his back and tries to cover him from the stares. He knows people are probably thinking Dan’s another drunk who can’t hold his alcohol but no, Dan’s sick. When Dan says he’s done, he stands up straighter and wipes his nose with the back of his shirt sleeve and Phil can see the tear tracks down his cheeks.

“Are you feeling okay?” He asks.

Dan shrugs his shoulders. He reaches up and wipes his tears from his eyes. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Lets just get back and rest.”

When they get back to the flat, Phil watches curiously as Dan walks to the kitchen and picks up food out of their fridge and begins to pick at it, eating as if nothing just happened. Phil watched him for the rest of the night, curious into Dan’s behavior. By midnight, Dan is passed out on their couch, a half-eaten bowl of popcorn on his lap.

Phil feels confused but he also feels his heart pick up in his chest.

His mind suddenly races and he finds himself suddenly thinking the one thought that he told himself was nothing…was Dan pregnant?

His thoughts are a confirmed a the next day when he comes back to the flat after going to lunch with his brother Martyn and Cornelia and he walks to their shared bathroom to freshen up and he notices a box sticking out of their trashcan. Curiously, he bends down and picks it up.

“Number One Pregnancy Test: For Carriers”

Phil looks it over and notices that he’s empty. His heart picks up speed and he suddenly feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. Dan took a pregnancy test. That must mean that he must think he’s pregnant.

But Phil had talked him a week ago after the dream and Dan had told him he knew he wasn’t pregnant. Was he lying? Did he just tell Phil that to not worry him?

Phil drops the test back into the bin and washes his hands before walking out of the bathroom.

He finds Dan sitting in their gaming room. He’s got his headphones on and he’s busy editing something on their computers. He wants to ask Dan, beg him to tell him the results of the test but he doesn’t have the ability to speak right now. So he just walks past the room and makes his way to their living room where he sits with the telly on and his anxiety peaked.

Phil doesn’t bring up anything to Dan and Dan doesn’t say anything to Phil. They remain in their own little bubbles until one day, Dan takes Phil’s hand as they’re walking to the park for a brisk afternoon walk and Phil can feel him shaking.

When they get to a private bench, Dan brings him over and forces them both to sit down. “You’re shaking.” Phil comments, watching as Dan’s hand is shaking at his side.

“Well,” Dan says, a slight smile on his lips. “I have a really big thing to tell you.”

Phil feels his breathing pick up and he watches as Dan reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out something. He watches as Dan closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath and then opens his eyes and looks down at what he’s holding. He carefully unfolds the paper which Phil can see know are a string of photos and he turns them around and Phil feels his breath leave his chest.

“You’re going to be a daddy after all.”

Phil’s vision blurs and he reaches out, grabbing the photos as he looks at them and sees the ultrasounds, nothing the tiny little baby show in the grainy black and whit image.

He lets a few tears fall and lets out a breath as he launches forward and gathers Dan is his arms as he cries. He feels a bit overwhelmed with emotions as he holds Dan close and Dan cries into his neck.

When he pulls back, they look down at the photos together and Phil continues to cry. “How did you…?”

“Well, after the dreams you began having, I got a bit worried.” Dan admits. “And I thought maybe they were actually just premonitions but I didn’t think anything more until I started feeling sick and having backaches and other symptoms. I took a test and it told me I was pregnant so I made an appointment and I’m 8 weeks this week.”

Phil looks down between them at Dan’s stomach. He obviously couldn’t see anything but it still made him have a bit of awe at knowing that Dan was growing a new human being in his body right now, right in front of them and between them.

“So my dreams were just…”

Dan nods. “Yeah.” He said with a chuckle. “I asked the doctor and apparently it’s actually normal? But it’s more normal for the bearer to have the dreams, not the other parent.”

Phil sat back. “I’m in a bit of shock right now.”

Dan nods. “Imagine me when I went with my mum to the doctors and that little peanut showed up on the screen.”

“Little peanut?” Phil asks, looking down at the photos. It did kind of resemble the shape of a peanut.

Dan snorts. “It’s cheesy, I know. But seeing them on the screen just kind of did something in me. Almost like it flipped a switch in my head. Prior to seeing them, I was convinced I never wanted to have a child of my own. I never wanted to be pregnant, I wanted to adopt. But seeing them there, and hearing their heartbeat and seeing my mum cry all brought this to reality.”

“We’re going to be parents.”

Dan lets out a watery laugh. “We’re going to be parents.”

Phil pulls Dan into another close hug and just holds him tight, not wanting to let him go. Before, he was terrified of the dreams that he was having but right now, he was so over the moon about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan gave birth to their child on a clear April night. He had opted to have a water birth at their flat with a midwife helping him through it as Phil shook and panicked the entire time but also remained as calm as he could on the outside as he massaged Dan’s shoulders as he pushed out their baby.

Their little boy cried loudly when Dan brought him up to his chest and held him tightly to his skin. Phil had thought he’d never seen something so beautiful in his life. He had matted down brown hair and the chubbiest little cheeks and arms Phil had ever seen. He knew that Dan was measuring bigger than average and their baby was weighing pretty well in the womb but to see them outside, crying and taking their first breaths was something he’ll never forget.

The first time he held him was after Dan had gotten out of the water and his mum was helping him dress in baggy clothing even though Dan was protesting how his lower back and his hips hurt and ached.

Phil had never thought that he’d seen something so small in his life. He was so small, but so beautiful, in his arms. He was flushed pink and his eyes were a deep blue. Once he was bundled into a onesie and a blanket, he settled down and was quiet, falling asleep in Phil’s arms.

When Dan pleaded to hold him again, Phil passed him their child and watched Dan position the baby so gently on he chest so his little head was resting against his skin. He pressed his hand on their back and rubbed gently, visibly relaxing at having his baby laying on his chest.

As they sat together with Dan’s mum and the midwife, Dan eventually got to feed their baby from his breast and then he winded them and let them sleep as they shared some skin to skin contact.

The first night was difficult, Phil has to admit. Their little one was bundled into the cot next to the bed so that way it would be easier for Dan, but he just wouldn’t settle. As soon as they laid him down, he cried and walked. Eventually, he did fall asleep and Phil watched over him as Dan tried to catch up on his rest. Phil has never seen him so exhausted before in his life but he knows that giving birth is never easy and he’s not about to say otherwise. He rubs Dan’s back in his sleep and massages his tender muscles and when the baby wakes two hours later for a feeding, he helps Dan position them on the bed as they take another feed.

By the morning, Phil hasn’t slept at all and Dan’s only slept a few hours. When he has to feed their little Julian again, Dan’s eyes water a bit as he whines to Phil that his nipples are sore and he’s in a lot of pain in his hips.

Dan doesn’t move from the bad that day, only to use the restroom. He remains in bed, laying down and resting, as Julian sleeps beside him on the bed in his little pillow. Phil brings Dan food when he asks and he helps Dan wash up a bit after he tells Phil he feels dirty.

It’s not the beautiful sight people expect to see after their loved one gave birth to their child, but it’s a sight Phil wouldn’t change for the world.

It takes a week or so for Dan to adjust back to normal. By that time, they have more and more visitors and Julian is beginning to take well to being alive in the world. After a month, they decide to take Julian out to visit Phil’s family on the Isle of Man and all of the pictures that come with it are ones Phil will never forget.

After a few months of adjusting to life with their newborn, Phil begins to think about all of the ways his life has changed over the course of a year. He went from literally panicking at the thought of being Dan being pregnant to watching Dan carry their beautiful baby for 9 months.

In a way, he knows that deep down, his dreams were his psychic ability to tell the future that he inherited from his grandma. But as he watches Dan bounce their child back and forth on his chest as he kisses the top of their head, he realizes that he wouldn’t change this for the world.

And if he could go back and tell his panicking self in bed that one night anything, it would be to not panic, and not worry. Because just in a little over a year, his life was going to change but it was going to be for the best.

He walks over to Dan who is sat on a bench in the park and took Julian from him and held him close to his chest. He bent down and kissed his head as his eyes watered up.

Nope, he had nothing to worry about.


End file.
